Conection
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Just a short little scene i came up with between Zoey and Dragon.


**Zoey walked back in through the gates, she had left to go to her grandmother's farm. She had grabbed a small bundle of dried lavender. She felt it was right to put flowers on Anastasia's pyre. The wind started up and it whisked her hair around her face. She pushed the stands away and kept walking; it had been three hours since she saw it. The flames had died down and all that was remaining was a smoldering ash pile. But her eyes were drawn to a figure still kneeling before it. "Professor Lankfor-" "What are you doing up Zoey?" he turned to look at her. The vampire's eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. "I brought flowers" she said, her eyes looked from him to the moon. "Flowers?" he asked. **

**Zoey nodded softly, she walked closer. "What kind?" "Lavender, my grandma grows a bunch on her farm. She dries some for winter and baking." She said "Anastasia loved sunflowers mostly," "I'm sorry, I didn't know" she said "it's fine." He said and Zoey knelt and put the flowers on the pile. He stared and she watched as he pulled a locket out from his shirt. "Are you ok?" the sword master looked from the picture on the locket to her. "What do you think?" he scowled, she put a hand on his shoulder. The vampire sighed "my heart is nothing but a shattered vase" he said "but you can pick up the pieces." She said. The fledgling watched him, he didn't move or speak. "Zoey, I watched my mate die." He said, "I failed to keep her safe," he said. Zoey looked at the last remnants of the flowers. They had joined the pile of ash that had once been Dragon's wife. Zoey reached over "she'll never hate you though, all the time I am sure you two spent together. She knows you tried." Zoey said. **

**Dragon just sat there. "How can I move on?!" he started crying again "start by knowing she will always be in your heart. You'll never truly move forward fully but you'll still live knowing she's proud of you." The vampire was astounded by her wisdom "believe me, I know what it's like" she said "how so?" Zoey started digging through her purse. "My dad left me and my mom and sister when I was about seven. I haven't seen or heard from him since." She handed him a tissue. "Here" he took it and started drying his face. "Then my mom got into another relationship which ended up her getting pregnant and the ass hole just leaving." She said "and you have met the man I call the step loser." Zoey laid back in the grass, dragon looked away "look, I know your heart is broken and it's going to be hard. But sooner or later it will get easier." She said sitting up. The sword master blinked at this girl. **

**The wind started up again; there was a rumble of thunder off in the distance. "Come on, why don't we both head in." Dragon looked away "I don't think I could sleep" she stared "I keep thinking about her, how horrible I am and how I let her down." Zoey reached over and softly touched his arm. "Think back before all of this." She sighed and turned "good night professor" she said and walked off.**

**Zoey snuggled underneath the covers. She closed her eyes, she thought about her conversation with dragon. "Why did I tell him all of that?" she whispered thinking about what she had revealed. Her entire life in just a few moments. Not even her friends knew that much. Her eyes closed and she pulled the covers over her head. **

**Dragon sat there in his room, "how can I sleep like this? She keeps appearing in my mind." He cried "Anastasia I am so sorry!" he screamed out. "Dragon?" "What do you want Lenobia?" the door opened "hey" she said walking over to him. The horse mistress sat on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked "I don't know" he said "it will be ok" she hugged him. Dragon looked at her "where do I go from here?" he whispered "where ever you wish." He looked at her. She smiled, "it will all be ok" she said, Dragon laid down on the bed. The horse mistress touched his head. "Sleep well" she said, the sword master looked at her. She smiled for him, "Anastasia will always be here in your heart Dragon." She said, Dragon closed his eyes.**

_A.N/ ok so i am back with this. i decided to write this after rereading Tempted. i am considering a sequal. so please review i want to know what you think. _


End file.
